Soaring Among the Stars
by Eternally Seventeen
Summary: Love has managed to transcend all, even life itself for Seamus Finnigan as he finds himself falling for Moaning Myrtle. How does he get her to be his date for the impending Winter Ball at Hogwarts?


A/N: Entered in Ashy and Amber's Points and Prompts Competition Round 2, prompts used - 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and 12.

* * *

**Soaring Among the Stars**

* * *

"Again, please explain how you managed to go and fall in love with a dead girl?"

Seamus glowered at Ginny.

"Just like how you managed to fall for a girl," he bit back defensively. Ginny only gripped Cho's arm tighter as she burst into peals of laughter and Seamus' scowl deepened.

"Oh, Seamus, well at least she's still alive!" Ginny chortled, highly amused.

"And it's not very nice of you to laugh at our sexuality, you know?" Cho rebuked with a gentle smile.

It was a freezing December afternoon and the three of them had just entered Honeydukes. Since Christmas was soon approaching, Ginny had declared that it was high time she went shopping for sweets and chocolates. She'd dragged Cho along with her, who agreed to go only out of her love for Ginny and not to out of a need to satisfy her non-existent sweet-tooth.

While Ginny attacked the shelves and grabbed all the sugar quills in sight, Cho moved towards Seamus who was staring gloomily at a box of chocolate frogs.

"These were her favourite. She even had a huge collection of cards and all the girls of her year were jealous of her."

"Don't you like chocolate frogs too, Seamus?"

"Yeah! That's another thing that ties Myrtle and I together," he said, smiling slowly.

"Look, it's not the end of the world, Seamus. It's just a winter ball and I promise you, no one is going to make fun of you for bringing Myrtle along." Cho tried her best to reassure her friend, but it wasn't working wonders. Or working at all.

"You know as well as I do how hard it is," Seamus moaned. "To begin with, Myrtle is so _shy…" _Seamus had to break off as Ginny's laughter exploded in his ears.

"She didn't feel an ounce of shame when she stared at Harry long and hard in the prefect's bathroom last year and you're really telling me she's _shy?_"

Seamus actually turned a beet red, acutely reminding Ginny of her brother.

"Okay, forget I said that," he said, frustrated. "How do I ask her out, Gin?"

She smirked at him. "Watch and learn, Finnigan."

She walked up to where Cho was deciding between Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and Fizzing Whizzbees.

"Cho Chang," she began. "Will you be my date to the Winter Ball, love?"

Cho blushed prettily at Ginny's declaration. "Of course I will," she said happily. A small crowd was beginning to form before the couple by then, and Ginny boldly kissed Cho.

"Hey, take your nauseating displays of affection elsewhere!" a snooty voice called out from the background, and Seamus recognised him as Blaise.

"You get your head back into Malfoy's arse and stop bothering us here!" Seamus yelled back, irritated. Blaise marched angrily towards Seamus, and Cho paled.

"I got this," Ginny muttered and stalked off towards where the boys stood, facing each other like agitated bears.

"Blaise," Ginny started sweetly, drawing her wand out before her. "Remember how you spent Easter trying to get your nose to stop producing _bats?_" Blaise turned rather green at the memory.

"Shut your mouth, Finnigan," he mumbled angrily before retreating to his pack of Slytherins.

"Thanks, Gin," Seamus exhaled sharply. "I hate the lot, disgusting Slytherins. They're always ruining everything for you. If he ever got to know about Myrtle…"

Ginny patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "Not every Slytherin is that way, Shay. We can't really brand the lot of them as Salazar's evil spawn, y'know?"

"Well, they don't do a lot to help their self-image," Seamus grumbled.

"Yeah, well, it's their loss." Ginny was more focused on trying to reach the upper-most shelf for a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"Listen, Seamus," Cho said, suddenly popping by his side. "Just go to her and talk like you do every day, and then _ask her out._ Don't think too much or you'll end up tying your brain into knots. It's hard, I know, but just trust your heart. Promise me you'll ask? Promise me?"

Her tone was urgent and her eyes spoke stories of the heartbreak she'd experienced what with Cedric's death and then with the revelation of her true sexuality. Seamus hadn't been close to her then but he was more aware of her problems than most, and he'd been so happy to see Ginny with Cho. The spirited girl had been good for his quiet, shy friend.

He clasped her shoulder warmly and nodded his head. "I'll give it all I've got, Cho. I promise. I'm terrified, but I won't let that stop me anymore, okay?"

* * *

The whole of Hogwarts were privy to the strangest sight that year at the Winter ball.

A pale boy from Gryffindor swirled on the dance floor, gliding his ghost of a girlfriend across the dance floor as she giggled in pure happiness.

It had been long since anyone had heard Myrtle do anything but moan, and it was rather odd to see her so happy. Cho and Ginny waltzed past the pair, grinning happily.

"Told you it would all work out, now didn't I?" Ginny said happily.

Seamus nodded, his eyes sparkling with unspoken gratitude.

It had been a long time since anybody had made him feel the way Myrtle did. A part of his soul had died at the fact that she wasn't a girl he could spend the rest of his life with and she had given him plenty of reasons to be unhappy, but that's something everyone did. She's also given him plenty of reasons to be happy, reasons that kept him _alive_ and smiling every single day.

The song ended just then and the lights lowered as the Weird Sisters prepared for a slow number.

Seamus glowed at Myrtle, who turned a deeper silver.

They hands _almost _touched and their lips _almost _brushed and in that moment, they were oblivious to everybody else, soaring among the stars in their very own bubble.

* * *

It's a rather unusual piece, even for me - do drop a review on your way out? Thank you :)


End file.
